INDIGO
by Yamasaki Haruki
Summary: Seorang gadis yang telah terpilih untuk menjadi Indigo Children, memang harus meninggalkan masa SMP nya dan beralih untuk bekerja diam-diam. Berbagai macam rintangan ia hadapi, mudah ataupun sulit. Karena memang ini takdir./"Meski itu berkaitan dengan setan, aku tak peduli!"/Chap.1 begin.


**Halo,minna-san. Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru di Fandom ini. Karena akun saya yang lama (Note : sebenarnya udah gabung dari dulu, tapi percuma saja, akun lama tidak bisa dibuka karena lupa passwordnya XD) sudah tidak terpakai kembali, jadi pakai akun baru, sekalian mencari suasana baru untuk membuat fic baru. Sungguh nasib juga ****_sih _****karena akun lama tidak bisa dibuka #koMalahCurhat(?)#. Oke, tanpa basa basi kembali, mari-mari, baca saja kebawah ^w^. Abaikan saja curhatan(mungkin) ku yang tadi.**

**Title : INDIGO.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo (c) Hachirobei Yoshitaka**

**SasuFemNaru, KibaHina (But just a-waile) and Other**

** Rating : (Maybe) T+ **

**Genre : Supernatural, Drama, Little romance, Horror, Friendship, Gender Bender, etc (dan akan melenceng di chapter depan)**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Gajeness, aneh, alur kecepatan, alur cerita kesana-kemari, etc**

**.**

**Di chapter ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Kiba dan Hinata. Dan tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat kejadian yang sangat mengerikan mengenai rahasia Kiba yang telah terbongkar. Mungkin banyak yang mengira kalau mereka mengalami itu semua, tapi tidak. Karena ada seseorang yang sedang menonton pertunjukkan mereka sambil menyeringai jahat, dengan berkata,**

**"Hihihihi, seru juga mengumpulkan para pemain. Tou-san dan WANITA JALANG itu, akan MATI. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata gadis itu dengan ketawa yang mungkin siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding di tempat.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tekan Tombol 'BACK'!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak menerima Flame,Kritik, dan kata-kata yang menyinggung.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read,okay?**

**AND PLEASE NO COPY MY STORY OR YOUR TO BE DEATH! #mengancam#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**INDIGO**

**Chapter 1 : Finally, this first my job. But this be related with devils. (Prolog)**

**By : Hachirobei Yoshitaka**

* * *

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Di sebuah lorong sepi tepat pada tengah malam, seorang pemuda tengah berlari kencang tanpa arah dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Saking ketakutannya, tak sengaja ia tersandung batu kecil dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ia hendak lari lagi namun apa dayanya, sosok tersebut sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan sepanjang 1,5 cm. Manusia mana yang melihat senyuman itu langsung diam. Pemuda tersebut hampir muntah ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan mundur. "Aku mohon. Ampuni aku." Sahut pemuda tersebut dengan nada menyesal sangat, sedangkan sosok dihadapannya tetap memberi senyuman mengerikan, bola mata merah yang mengecil, dan rambut yang acak-acakan dan panjang. "T-tolong, j-jangan bunuh a-aku."kata pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata saking khawatir –mungkin takut- . **_"Membunuhmu?..." _**jawab sosok itu dengan nada bicara yang menyeramkan. **_"Hihihihihi.."_**. Pemuda itu tak bisa meneguk ludahnya karena sosok yang berada di hadapannya lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

_'Aku harus pergi dari sini.' _Batin pemuda tersebut. _'Tapi bagaimana caranya?' _kesal karena tidak mempunyai rencana untuk melarikan diri dari sosok di hadapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi nasibnya, tak ada benda yang dipakai untuk melawan sosok tersebut. _'Apa aku harus menyerah saja?' _batin pemuda pasrah menerima takdir ini.

Tanpa sosok itu menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, sorot mata yang tajam, dan yang lebih penting lagi, warna mata tersebut adalah biru laut gelap. Dengan lancarnya, ia melompat dari gedung lantai empat puluh lima dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Tak ada suara, semuanya bagaikan angin berlalu. Ia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya yang bola matanya berwarna biru laut gelap, membukanya perlahan-lahan dan tercipta suatu aura yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia awam.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Di sebuah lorong sepi tepat pada tengah malam, seorang pemuda tengah berlari kencang tanpa arah dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Saking ketakutannya, tak sengaja ia tersandung batu kecil dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ia hendak lari lagi namun apa dayanya, sosok tersebut sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan sepanjang 1,5 cm. Manusia mana yang melihat senyuman itu langsung diam. Pemuda tersebut hampir muntah ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan mundur. "Aku mohon. Ampuni aku." Sahut pemuda tersebut dengan nada menyesal sangat, sedangkan sosok dihadapannya tetap memberi senyuman mengerikan, bola mata merah yang mengecil, dan rambut yang acak-acakan dan panjang. "T-tolong, j-jangan bunuh a-aku."kata pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata saking khawatir –mungkin takut- . **_"Membunuhmu?..." _**jawab sosok itu dengan nada bicara yang menyeramkan. **_"Hihihihihi.."_**. Pemuda itu tak bisa meneguk ludahnya karena sosok yang berada di hadapannya lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

_'Aku harus pergi dari sini.' _Batin pemuda tersebut. _'Tapi bagaimana caranya?' _kesal karena tidak mempunyai rencana untuk melarikan diri dari sosok di hadapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi nasibnya, tak ada benda yang dipakai untuk melawan sosok tersebut. _'Apa aku harus menyerah saja?' _batin pemuda pasrah menerima takdir ini.

Tanpa sosok itu menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, sorot mata yang tajam, dan yang lebih penting lagi, warna mata tersebut adalah biru laut gelap. Dengan lancarnya, ia melompat dari gedung lantai empat puluh lima dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Tak ada suara, semuanya bagaikan angin berlalu. Ia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya yang bola matanya berwarna biru laut gelap, membukanya perlahan-lahan dan tercipta suatu aura yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia awam.

"Ehem." Gadis itu berdehem dengan santainya. Sosok mengerikan dan pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah suara, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, gadis itu sudah berada di samping kanan sosok mengerikan tersebut.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni semua dosa-dosamu yang lalu," sahut gadis itu dengan nada datar, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menggunakan kekuatannya. "Ayumu." Kata terakhir berhasil membuat sosok itu membeku ditempat seketika, tampang nya terkejut karena ada manusia yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Tak menyiakan waktu tersebut, gadis itu menusuk tepat di jantung sosok itu hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tak ada cairan merah yang keluar, yang ada hanya gumpalan asap yang semakin memudar.

Ya, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Lebih tepatnya diusir dari Dunia Manusia dan ditempatkan di Dunia Jin.

"Daijobu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir. Pemuda itu masih terbengong melihat kejadian tersebut. Mungkin kata yang tepat adalah syok. "Heii.. Daijobu?" tanya gadis itu kembali sambil menguncang bahu pemuda tersebut. Dan akhirnya, pemuda itu tersadar dari syok nya. "Anata dare?" tanya gadis itu sambil membantu pemuda itu berdiri. "Watashi wa no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba desu. Anata?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Kiba sambil menatap wajah gadis itu. "Inuzuka? Sebuah klan yang diyakini penggunanya dapat dengan mudah mempelajari bela diri hanya dari mental dan fisik." Gumam gadis tersebut tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kiba yang sedang kebingungan. " Hei. Anata dare?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya langsung di wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya sadar dari 'kebiasaan'nya.

"E-eh. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne, Kiba-kun." Kata gadis itu dengan nada ceria. Dan Kiba tak sadar,mungkin semuanya tak sadar, bahwa ada yang aneh pada diri Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan ada yang berubah dari diri Naruto. "Ano.. Arigato karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku mungkin mati jika tak ada kau." Kata Kiba sambil menyengir gaje. "Iya. Kau benar. Kebetulan saja aku lewat sini." Kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya. Beruntung, Kiba adalah pemuda yang –Mungkin- otaknya low banget **#DihajarKibaandKiba'sFans#**,jadi ia belum menyadari alasan sesungguhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ko bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu?" kata Kiba dengan nada bertanya-tanya dan terkagum. "Err.. maksudnya kekuatan itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya –hanya pura-pura- dengan tampang blo'on. Tanpa di sadari, Kiba sedang menyeringai jahat.

Sejenak Naruto mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasakan bahwa aura Kiba semakin berubah. _'Ada yang aneh.'_batin Naruto dalam hati. Dengan ucapan dan kesungguhan yang ia ucap di dalam hati, diam-diam ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada Mahkota yang terdapat di dalam pikirannya. Ia mulai membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang pastinya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membaca kalimat tersebut.

Dan ia membulatkan matanya. Bahwa Inuzuka Kiba bukanlah manusia biasa. Mana ada manusia awam yang bisa mengeluarkan auranya dan mengganti aura nya sendiri. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Inuzuka Kiba adalah seorang arwah yang selama ini terjebak dari rasa bersalah.

Ia melihat masa lalu Kiba. _Kiba dulu adalah penghuni Surga yang tanpa sengaja dikirim ke Dunia Manusia, ia juga melihat bahwa Kiba sengaja turun ke Dunia Manusia, atas izin Tuhan-Nya untuk melihat sang kekasih tercinta, Hyuuga Hinata. Dulu Kiba adalah seorang karyawan swasta, yang bekerja di Inuzuka Corp. _'Jadi ia hanya seorang karyawan swasta?'batin Naruto dalam hati_. Dan ia terkejut bahwa ayahnya Kiba menentang hubungan antara Kiba dan Hinata, seorang gadis yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ayahnya tak mau melihat putranya memiliki gadis yang kampungan dan sederhana. Kiba yang tak tahan lagi langsung meninju perut ayahnya dan melarikan diri bersama Hinata._

_Sudah hampir sembilan tahun Kiba tak melihat wajah ayahnya kembali. Dan kini ia sedang bermain bersama anak-anaknya yang imut dan lucu. Kiba dan Hinata menikah diam-diam dan hidup bahagia selama sembilan tahun. Dan yang paling membahagiakan lagi, ia mempunyai dua anak ,laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan. Anak sulung bernama Inuzuka Ayumu, dengan ciri-ciri mempunya bola mata yang sama dengan Kiba, namun rambutnya mirip ibunya serta warna kulitnya. Sedangkan anak bungsunya bernama Inuzuka Kyousuke, dengan ciri-ciri bola mata yang sama pada Hinata, dan rambut yang acak-acakan yang sama pada Kiba._

_'Mereka sungguh menggemaskan dan imut.' _Batin Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan mulai melanjutkan melihat masa lalu Kiba.

**(Fine, let me Skip time for this)**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

_Sudah beberapa minggu Kiba mulai pulang malam, dan itu membuat Hinata khawatir. Awalnya ia mulai berpikir negatif, tapi kata hatinya ia tidak boleh berpikir negatif. __**'Aku tak boleh berpikir negatif mengenai hal ini.'**__ Batin Hinata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, takut kalau Kiba berpaling padanya. _

_Keesokan harinya, ia mendapati di sampingnya bahwa Kiba tidak ada di ranjang mereka. __**'Jadi ia tidak pulang?'**__ batin Hinata sedih dan mulai melakukan aktivitas yang seperti biasanya. Tapi kalau ada amplop merah, lain lagi ceritanya. Hinata sengaja pergi keluar untuk mengambil koran pagi dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan amplop merah dan melihat isinya (isinya sudah keluar saat amplopnya terjatuh) dan alangkah terkejutnya, isinya adalah beberapa foto-foto yang ia yakini adalah foto suaminya yang sedang (sensor) bersama seketaris barunya, Ino Yamanaka. Entah tidak ada yang tau kecuali Tuhan dan Author serta Ino yang tahu apakah ini sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Hinata mulai menitikkan air matanya dan segera memungut foto-foto tersebut dan tak lupa juga koran paginya dan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah._

_"Hm? Kenapa kaa-san menangis?" tanya Ayumu yang telah terbangun serta berhenti menguap dan segera menghampiri ibunya yang kini sedang menangis. "Kaa-san, nande desu ka? Kenapa kaa-san menangis?" Kata Ayumu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Daijobu yo, Ayumu-chan. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk pergi ke sekolah, serta tolong bangunkan Kyousuke-chan ya. Hari ini ia ada ulangan harian." Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum ringan, bisa dibilang tersenyum pedih, supaya Ayumu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut padanya._

_"Ha'i, kaa-san." Jawab Ayumu dengan riang. "Dan ini saran buat kaa-san. Jika ada masalah, tolong ceritakan kepada Ayumu. Agar Ayumu dapat membantu kaa-san." Kata Ayumu dengan senyum ceria yang masih terpampang pada wajahnya yang imut. "Ha'i,ha'i Ayumu-chan. Arigato ne." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri dan segera menuju ke dapur._

_Tanpa Hinata sadari, Ayumu tak sengaja melihat foto-foto yang berada dimeja tepat tak jauh dari Hinata tadi duduk. __**'Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kaa-san menangis?' **__batin Ayumu dalam hati. Tampak seringai jahat terwujud di wajahnya yang imut. Tapi kalau melihat lebih dekat, wajah Ayumu tampak menyeramkan. __**'AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, WANITA JALANG.'**__ Batin Ayumu dengan niat yang jahat. Dan segera ia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya tadi. Yang pastinya bersiap-siap ke sekolah dan membangunkan Kyousuke sang adik tercinta._

_._

_Jam 9 malam Kiba sudah berada di rumah. Ia terheran-heran. Biasanya sudah ada Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman indah di hadapannya. Serta anak-anaknya yang disamping kanan(Ayumu) dan disamping kiri(Kyousuke) Hinata. Tapi kini rumahnya bagai bangunan yang sudah lama di tinggalkan oleh penghuninya. _

_TING TONG_

_Kiba memencet tombol rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian bukan Hinata yang membukakan pintunya, melainkan anaknya, Kyousuke. "ah,Konbawa,tou-san." Sahut Kyousuke dengan nada dingin. Kiba mengenyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Kyousuke bersikap dingin padanya, biasanya menyambutnya dengan pelukan tiba-tiba. "Konbawa mo, Kyousuke." Kata Kiba dengan senyum biasanya. Ketika Kiba hendak masuk, Kyousuke tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Hm.? Nande, Kyousuke?" kata Kiba dengan wajah bingungnya, sedangkan Kyousuke tetap diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun._

_Kesunyian mulai memenuhi suasana diantara ayah dan anak. Kiba yang masih diluar, menunggu agar Kyousuke segera mempersilahkan dia masuk ke dalam. Dan tak di kira, Kyousuke mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk ke dalam. Dan tentunya tanpa sepatah kata apapun._

_Dan mata Kiba mulai menelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya, tentu saja mencari istri tercinta. "Apa tou-san mencari kaa-san?" sahut Ayumu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. "Woaahh!" Saking terkejutnya Kiba terjungkal ke belakang. "Kau mengejutkan tou-san,Ayumu-chan." Sahut Kiba sambil mengelus dada yang mungkin jantungnya hampir copot dari tempatnya. "Gomenne,tou-san. Kaa-san sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh tou-san."kata Ayumu dengan wajah datar nan dingin._

_Oke, Kiba sudah pusing memikirkan hal ini. Pertama, sikap Ayumu dan Kyousuke yang dingin. Biasanya Ayumu menyambutnya dengan wajah dan senyumnya yang ceria, dan Kyousuke menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba. Dan yang kedua, kemanakah Hinata? Biasanya Hinata menyambutnya dengan ciuman selamat datang dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. _

_"Memangnya tou-san melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba sambil menggaruk dagu pelan. Ayumu menghela nafas. "Langsung to the point saja tou-san. Apa yang tou-san lakukan selama beberapa minggu ini?" tanya Ayumu dengan nada mengancam. "Tou-san hanya bekerja di kantor dan menginap di rumah teman tou-san untuk sementara karena dia perlu bantuan tou-san untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya." Jawab Kiba hendak mengelus kepala anaknya, namun di tepis kasar oleh Ayumu. "Apa-apaan kau,Ayumu!" sebelum tangan Kiba menampar pipi kanan Ayumu, sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi Kiba yang –bisa dibilang- kejam pada anaknya sendiri._

_"H-hinata-chan?" sahut Kiba tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada satu orang,Hyuuga Hinata. "Okaerinasai yo,Kiba-kun." Kata Hinata dengan nada melembut(dalam hati: dilembutkan). Seketika membuat hati Kiba meleleh hanya mendengar nada yang begitu ia rindukan. Langsung ia melupakan niatnya dan memeluk istri tercintanya. _

_Ia kira mendapat kata-kata biasa namun lembut, tapi ternyata dugaannya sangat meleset._

_"Ayumu." Kata Hinata dingin yang masih berada di pelukan Kiba. _

_"Tolong bantu kaa-san ya." Senyum lembut Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi seringai jahat. Mengerti maksud kaa-san nya, Ayumu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kaa-san nya. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk. _

_JLEB_

_Satu tusukan mengenai ginjal kiri Kiba. Ayumu menusukkan sebilah pisau tanpa merasa jijik ketika melihat cairan merah kental yang keluar dari seragam Kiba. Ia tahu itu darah. _

_JLEB JLEB JLEB_

_Tiga tusukan di jantung, dada, dan perut. Kiba segera mundur dan langsung muntah darah. Lalu Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tatapan horror. _

_Mungkin penglihatan Kiba yang salah atau Kiba nya yang memikirkan hal lain (Tentu saja Seketaris nya) tanpa menyadari pakaian Hinata yang berwarna hitam pekat. Begitu juga Ayumu dan Kyousuke. Ia bangkit dan segera meninggalkan ketiga penghuni itu dengan wajah pucat pasi._

_Dengan bodohnya, ia malah bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian yang sudah lama namun tetap kokoh berdiri. Ia bersembunyi di loteng, tempat rahasia antara dia dan Hinata waktu SMA._

**_'Aku harus bagaimana?' _**_batin Kiba ketakutan. __**'Memangnya apa salahku?' **__seketika Kiba membulatkan matanya, menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. __**'Ternyata gara-gara dia!' **__Kiba tersentak kaget saat pintu loteng di buka oleh sosok yang begitu ia cintai,Hinata. Membawa pisau dapur namun tajam dan besar, serta sebuah kapak yang tersimpan di belakang punggungnya. _

_"__**Kiba-kun, kau berada dimana?" **__tanya Hinata dengan seringai nya yang jahat. __**"Kau sudah tega mengkhianatiku, bersama sahabat ku sendiri. Aku sungguh mempercayai mu,Kiba-kun, tapi apa? Hanya pengkhianatan yang kau berikan untukmu. Apa yang kurang dari ku, Kiba-kun?" **__kata Hinata dengan mengeluarkan air mata, bukan air mata biasa, melainkan air mata darah._

_Satu rahasia Hinata, bahwa sebenarnya Hinata adalah seorang Yandare(1.). Dan ia melahirkan sebuah anak yang dikirim dari Neraka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Ayumu. _

_Sedangkan Kiba, ia hanya diam membisu. Tak membalas kata-kata Hinata karena takut kalau Hinata menemukannya, cepat atau lambat._

_Di tempat Ayumu dan Kyousuke._

_"Kurenai-san. Tolong bawa dia menuju loteng. Dan jangan sampai ada suara." Perintah Ayumu dengan nada dingin. Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Kurenai tahu kenapa tuan putri nya menggunakan nada dingin tersebut. Segera tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kurenai menyeret paksa dan tanpa rasa kasian seorang wanita terjatuh dengan kasar._

_"Hmnnnnnn!Hmmnnnnn!" berontak wanita itu yang pasti percuma saja usahanya untuk melarikan diri._

**_'hehehehe.. Tambah pemainnya, maka akan semakin seru!' _**_girang Ayumu dalam hati. Kyousuke yang –mungkin- mendengar kata pikiran sang kakak hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Kembali di tempat Kiba dan Hinata. _

**_"Kiba-kun." "hehehehehehehe"._**_ Hell no! Kini Hinata menjadi wanita iblis sepenuhnya. Karena Hinata mempunyai penyakit jiwa, jadi sebutannya adalah wanita iblis __**#dibunuhmassal# **__. _

**_"Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu,Kiba-kun." "Tolong tunjukkan,Kurenai-san." _**_Kata Hinata dengan nada lembut namun tetap saja iblis. Lalu muncul sosok Kurenai di pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, menyeret seorang wanita yang kelelahan karena terus berontak saat di seret oleh Kurenai._

**_'I-ino!?' _**_batin Kiba dalam hati sambil membulatkan matanya. Dengan sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan pisaunya dan memegang kapaknya, berjalan lurus ke lemari, tempat Kiba sembunyi. Ino yang melihatnya pun pura-pura terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan Ayumu dan Kyousuke bersender di luar dinding ruangan kejadian tersebut sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. _

_"Ano.. Bolehkah aku bergeser ke kiri?" tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Kurenai yang dingin. "Untuk apa?" kata Kurenai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nyonya Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang sedang Hinata-chan lakukan. Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain ko." Kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya. "Hhh~ baiklah." Langsung Ino menggeser tubuhnya kekiri dan menghadap Kurenai, tapi diam-diam mengambil pisau besar yang tadi sengaja Hinata jatuhkan. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya secara perlahan, memotong setiap tali yang melilitnya, dan menyisakan satu ikatan tali yang sengaja ia tak lepaskan._

**_"Kiba-kun, aku tahu kau berada di dalam lemari ini." _**_Kata Hinata sambil menggerakkan kapaknya, untuk menerobos pintu lemari tersebut._

_DRAP!DRAP!_

_Terkejut karena Kurenai terlalu fokus pada Nyonya Hinata, Ino berlari menuju Hinata dan hendak menusuk jantung Hinata langsung._

_CARSHH! JLEB JLEB JLEB._

_Ino berhasil menancapkan pisau milik Hinata ke jantung Hinata, menggerakkannya ke kiri dengan cepat dan menyebabkan sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan daging yang mulai berjatuhan di lantai. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kiba segera beranjak berdiri dan mendobrak pintu lemari serta tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Hinata._

_Tetapi Kurenai berada di depan Kiba untuk mencegah Kiba melarikan diri. "Anda mau kemana,Tuan Kiba?" tanya Kurenai dingin dan menyembunyikan sebuah pistol di belakangnya. _

_Ck, sial. Dia bisa saja menyembunyikan pistolnya di punggungnya. Batin Kiba sambil menatap tajam Kurenai. Dan beruntungnya, ia juga menyembunyikan senjata di balik bajunya. Tahu darimana kalau Kurenai memang menyembunyikan pistolnya. Kiba tahu karena dulu saat bertemu Kurenai, Kurenai berkata bahwa ia sangat menyukai senjata, yaitu pistol sebagai senjata favorite nya. _

_Kiba segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak Kurenai. Namun Kiba kalah cepat dari Kurenai. Tanpa banyak waktu lagi Kurenai segera menembak Kiba, nyaris menembak tangan Kiba yang baju lengannya sobek akibat peluru dari pistol Kurenai. "Shit!" kata Kurenai kesal karena tak bisa menembak Tuan-nya dengan tepat. Untung saja Kiba segera menunduk dan menggunakan keahlian bela diri nya. Dan secepat mungkin Kiba melarikan diri dari semua 'Iblis' di rumahnya._

* * *

**_"Hei,Kyousuke.. Apa kau tahu rencana kita selanjutnya?"_**

**_"Mungkin saja, Nee-san. Kan nee-san yang menyiapkan rencana ini. Aku tak mau mengambil permainan ini sebagai pemain. Aku mau menjadi asisten nee-san." _**

**_"Oh, souka ne. Ha'i wakatta yo,Kyousuke-chan."_**

**_"Mari mulai rencana yang sesungguhnya?"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**TBC**

**My note : Gomenne kalau saya membuat para Reader kecewa. Tapi saya usahakan untuk adegan Little Romance antara Sasu and Naru di chap. Depan. Butuh waktu 3 hari agar 1 chapter selesai.**

**Tolong untuk para Readres yang baik hati mau memberi Review nya. Dan kalau ada kesalahan tolong kasih tahu saya. Supaya saya dapat memperbaiki letak kesalahan saya.**

**Kamus :**

**(1.) Yandare : Seseorang yang mempunyai kelainan jiwa. Membunuh seseorang adalah hobinya.**

**Arti nama : Ayumu (**walk, deeper meaning: walk your own way**), Kyousuke (mediate the capital)**

**.**

**.**

**With Love**

**Hachirobei Yoshitaka**

**(22 November 2014)**


End file.
